ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
An Open Greeting
= An Open Greeting = Posted by : White_Caribou on Mar 13, 2018, 9:49pm - August 18th, Spink's Manor, Highholm, Evening - All was well among the guests. For a moment. David had held onto her while the group chatted away. Another server came by in which the professor had eagerly taken his third glass from. He never adjusted well to social events, made him anxious. David was in the middle of speaking when someone began hollering across the room to get the partiers' attention. They shot him a glance but nothing more, Westley looked to him in an annoyed manner as he took a sip from his aged wine. He really did enjoy that they switched between beverages. The four went back to a hushed discussion of Dusk gossip. Before long Stella was bumped into by the same person who had yelled earlier, sending her to the ground with the wine splashing onto the light fabric, a gasp escaped Charlotte’s mouth. "Watch where you're going, young man!" "Oh shut up Stella." His voice was enough to send her over the edge. Stella scrambled to her feet and began in his direction with a tempered walk but Westley held her back. "You pompous bastard!" She'd nearly screamed to him. David grunted and gave the blondie a good shove before he was out of reach. "You will apologize to my wife." Tate laughed and sank into another area of the room much to Stella's refusal to accept his rudeness. "What a disrespectful, inciting waste of breath. People like him need to be kept on a leash... Is that what we leave our future to?" The clearly upset woman gestured to Tate. "Now is not the place." "Then when, Westley? When do I have permission to wrap my hands around him and choke away the life?" "Watch your mouth. Keep your voice down." David commanded. "Watch your hands, David." Stella sighed, smoothing her dress down with a fiery rage. "If you'll excuse me, my night has been ruined by an arrogant little boy who thinks he runs the damn city," with that she pulled away from the group and headed down a hall to the women's room. There was a plethora of names she could've spit out at him but she, unlike the boy, had self control. Stella let out a series of aggrivated grumbles and turned the sink on cold. After wetting the hand towel she patted the dark red stain on her chest, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear as she looked in the mirror. His family was so going to get sent the cleaning bill. Stella wiped away a few of her tears and dried her puffy eyes. Resting her hands on the sides of the sink she stared at herself. Jessy did fantastic on the extensions. It had to be a good five minutes away from everyone and it wasn't even enough. Although she wanted to take her sweet time she couldn't miss Spink's announcement, if that wasn't just a big hoax to get them here. She patted down some of her black hair with water before exiting back to the party. As Stella walked through the crowd with clenched fists she tried to ignore the faded stain as well as everyone in the room. She was tempted to branch off from her group and go to someone like Inquisitor Hanton, who was terrifying but great to confide in in situations like this. Though, there wasn't much to express but her disdain toward that blonde bastard which was easily read on her face. But alas, she wanted something that could possibly make this party a little less insufferable. Maybe even make an aquaintence. Someone in power like that was incredible to have at your side, and so Stella made her way to the man in which she took a seat beside him. She wore her best smile like a crown. "Good evening, Inquisitor." She nodded her head to him and folded her hands graciously on her lap. This night had taken a turn nobody could really explain.